A Night Off
by Chug
Summary: Victory brings celebration. Of course, celebration brings drinking. Drinking removes inhibitions and soon enough, alcohol is not the only thing spilled.


Drunken cries of celebration were thrown around the barracks and the clicking of heels were replaced with that of bottle upon bottle. A cacophony of drunken singing and chants filled the air as Egrets took turns in throwing the devil's nectar down their needy throats. A jeep careened off to the side, into a concrete wall and from the smoke came a sputtering horn. Fireworks spontaneously lit up the sky in displays of pure wonder and amazement, bringing patrotic tears to those who were still sober enough to appreciate it.

Parasoul slammed her window shut, and with a bottle of champagne in hand, returned to her seat at the table. It was a modest sort of affair, with cigarretes and booze sprawled over the table where the maps would be lain for whatever the occassion called for. Tonight, the tactics were put away and the urgency of campaigns disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with cards and chat, the atmosphere replaced with stifling smoke rather than just the hot air they were used to.

For now, the cards were tossed aside, and Roxie set a precedent for the night. She rocked back in her chair, bottle in hand and cheerfully told an ancedote. She giggled in anticipation of the punchline, to which Molly joined in as she was tangibley related to it. Parasoul and Adam just stared more at the girl, with those sheepish smiles that went so well with intoxicated stories. Patiently they waited, until Roxie paused for just a moment. The mood was calmed for a moment, Molly ceasing her little giggles... and after the big delivery a roar of laughter went up from those two, grabbing one another, tickled completely. Parasoul and Adam both chuckled heartily, but nowhere near as hard as Molly and Roxie. It is more of a "had to be there" thing, they supposed.

Parasoul and Adam allowed the two to regain their senses, with Parasoul taking a shot of whiskey and Adam twiddling his thumbs. The princess offered a drink to the man, but he refused - which is probably why he was the most sober there.

(A word about Adam - he was in the best condition of all the crew. He rarely drunk and he refused to smoke. Roxie was a welder who dealt with chemicals, smoke and drunk. Molly sat at a desk all day and got all too excited to drink with the big girls. Parasoul was alright though, but she still drunk more than him. I suppose it was hard to really drink too much when you're always on alert - the last time Adam let his guard down, people suffered.)

Roxie wiped a tear from her eye, and as she spluttered out a last few chuckles, she took a swig from her bottle. Molly held her hand to her mouth, her cheeks full with some dying chuckles. Parasoul waited for a moment, before then pointing a finger at Molly, who suddenly stopped laughing and gazed in wonder.

"Your turn, Molly." announced the Princess.

The curly haired girl's eye widened, and she begun to nervously twiddle her fingers. She hesitated; stuttered and ran into deadends as she tried to conjure up a story. Everyone leant in intently, with Roxie resting her chin on bridged hands. At last, with all eyes on her, she lets out a heavy sigh and admits:

"I got nothing!"

Everyone groans and collectively lean on their chairs. Molly's face goes red in a deep blush -

"I-I'm sorry! You don't have many adventures behind a desk!"

Parasoul shielded her eyes with her arm that clutched a bottle and waved dismissively with the other. Molly rescinded back into a shell, blushing and somehow self aware now, despite the alcohol. Everyone remained silent, rocking back on their chairs and running their thumbs on the rims of their bottles.

Parasoul pulled her arm away from her eyes and begun to eye up everyone in the room. Molly caught a glimpse of her stare and looked back down at her legs; Adam scratched the back of his head nervously and Roxie rocked on her chair with her eyes closed, so she did not see. The princess stood up, placed the bottle on the table and begun with a subdued optimism.

"So then, who else has a story?" she said, her voice firm and sure."

No-one said a word, and Parasoul sighed.

"No story? Anything to admit?"

Again, no-one, and Parasoul let out a lengthy groan.

"Pathetic, troops, I guess the commander has to show you how it is done - again"

Parasoul pulled her chair to her and sat upright and regal. She tried to look down on the room with an upturned nose, but once she took another sip of drink, her head dropped and instead she eyed to room once more. She cleared her throat and pointed at Adam, who chirped up in surprise.

"Adam, remember that rendezvous near the bandit camp?"

Adam flicked his lip pensively. "You're going to have to be more specific, commander." admitted Adam, shrugging his shoulders in the end.

Parasoul scowled at her second in command - "Surely you remember? It was an evening, red sky and everything."

Before Adam could answer, Roxie butted in. "Oh yeah, is this when lil Liutenant Bitchboy got-"

Parasoul turned to Roxie with a piercing glare, which stopped the girl in her tracks. The welder stopped swinging on her chair and sat up straight, anxiously rubbing the back of her neck. Parasoul drew her glance away eventually and began to stare at Adam, waiting for his response.

"Well," Adam said, tugging his collar, "now you mention it, I know what you're talking about."

"Well good then, because that means you remember," chided Parasoul, before sipping on her drink. She placed her glass back down and wiped the tiredness from her eyes.

"Well then, soldier, you will remember how exceptionally we were performing on that day."

"We were kickin' ass, commander!" cried Roxie, suddenly elated by memories of their skirmish. She jigged her bottle in the air at Molly to ellicit a roar of agreement, but Molly gave more of a squeak.

"That isn't the point, however. The point is more that you almost got us in serious trouble, Adam."

Roxie stopped her smiling for a moment, and looked at Molly. Molly looked back, sharing a look of worry in their faces. Parasoul's face became stern and she gazed hard upon Adam, which further discomforted the duo. The room was still - not even a twitch was made and the smoke in the air around them filled the gaps around their figures, remaining undisturbed. Finally, Roxie stood up and snatched a packet of cigarettes from the table in front of her.

"I'm gonna take a smoking break. You two uptight assholes play nice while I'm gone." sassed Roxie, strolling away from the table. Molly got up too, and took after her, shouting "I'll take one too, commander!"

"You don't smoke, Molly," said Parasoul in a stern monotone.

"I-I'll learn!" stuttered Molly, turning back to nervously wave at her commander. She slipped out of the room, and shut the door.

Adam stood up immediately.

"Sir, why; of all times, do you choose to bring that up now?! Am I allowed to celebrate a victory without you reminding me of that?" he shouted, with real venom behind every word. Parasoul broke gaze to drink, and then looked back. Her gaze had changed - what was once intense had grown rather loving and lax.

"You never let me finish, Adam," said the princess in a sultry tone.

The commander stopped, and without a word he sat back down in his seat with his arms on his lap.

Parasoul smiled and leaned in closer. "Remember how that bandit got a drop on you? You didn't check your flanks and he cut into you. We had to break formation just to shield you and we almost got caught up in something vile."

Adam broke into a sweat, and he wiped at his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "I-I remember, sir."

"But, what you don't remember is that you did it on purpose; didn't you, soldier?"

Adam looked at his commander with wide eyes, dropping his head suddenly. He loosened his tie and did not look up again. The princess smirked.

"The bandit came for me, didn't he?"

Adam sat, still silent. He ran his hand through his grey hair and pawed at the sweat on his face. He shuffled about in his chair, conscious of every move he made and began mumbling at the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah he did, sir."

"Almost sacrificed yourself for the princess, then?" Parasoul quizzed, "well, that is noble of you, commander."

Adam held a hand to his face, and would not let go.

"It is lucky you did almost jeopardise our mission for something actually heroic, because if you hadn't, I'd feel stupid for caring so much."

Adam looked up, his face finally free of his hand, and he exhibited that all too telling blush on his face, even through his drooping eye lids.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Parasoul turned to her drink, and swallowed hard on a swig. She cleared her throat and wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Show us that scar, Adam, the one on your chest."

Adam slowly pointed to his chest, confused. He reached for a button and hesitantly undid it. Parasoul nodded and brushed her hair with her hands, until it fell infront of her eyes. She leant back on the table as she watched Adam begin to slip off the shirt. When she saw it, she gasped. From his collarbone on the left to the set of abs to his side, a deep scar bisected his torso. Parasoul swallowed hard once more, and the glass in her hand shook.

"You know, Adam, I was at your bedside for your recovery." said Parasoul, trembling.

"Sir, I have no doubts about that," Adam said plainly, his face stone cold.

Parasoul sniffed deeply and put down her glass to cross her arms tight into her body. To her, every swallow felt like she was choking and it made her shiver more. When Adam put his hand on her leg, she stopped for a moment, seeming to calm a little but still she sniffled and her gaze remained fixed on her lap, rather than her opposite. She took a deep breath and let her arms go lax.

Parasoul wiped her eyes and cleared the hair from her face. She looked up at Adam, with her best impression of a cold heart and started:

"Adam, if I didn't like you, then I wouldn't have saved you."

Adam laughed nervously - "Well jeez, sir, thanks for reaffirming me."

"I couldn't bare to see you, like how you were in that bed, Adam." continued the princess, ignoring what Adam had to say. "I never really got to tell you how I feel, but I suppose the drink helped and the time seems right."

Adam sat with his shoulders beginning to droop. He broke gaze with the princess, but Parasoul just pushed his chin up to met her eyes yet again. They didn't quite sparkle, but the cold professionalism did seem absent at last.

"You understand why I assign you babysitting duty now, don't you, Adam?"

Adam looked solemnly into her eyes and nodded. The princess let go of his chin and sat upright, like one would in a portrait. Her smile seemed at last genuine, and shockingly warm for the normally stone faced leader of the Egrets. It was a side that Adam had never seen before - the closest he got were surprised blushes and drunken grins. He tried to perk up, and with an awkward smile he beamed back at his princess.

"So," Adam said sheepishly, "I suppose that is why you scared those two out. You wanted to let me know about that day? Is that it, sir?"

"I wanted to admit something, actually, but I lost my nerve with those two there." Parasoul said softly. "I wanted to admit that I do... love you, in a way. You've been around along time, as my assisstant, and you've always been there."

Adam just nodded. Nothing else, but when he took a drink, he swallowed hard and gulped. He nervously cleared his throat and constantly wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. He looked all around the room, everywhere but his commander, before finally letting his eyes settle on a wall. On this wall was a picture from an old battle - in front, there were two younger soldiers. A redhead with the most regal pose, and a soldier who stood up right, anxious and nervy. He turned back to Parasoul and said with a faltering voice - "Sir, I just might love you too, in a way."

Parasoul smiled, and picked up her drink. She took a swig and got back to her feet before walking over to the door. She turned and beamed at Adam before sighing. She rubbed her face and soon, that calm and professional look returned to her. She fixed her skirt and tidied her hair.

"Adam," she said, and after she took a deep breath, "if you tell anyone about this, I will see to it that you get only menial tasks from now on."

Adam took to his feet and quickly saluted. "Yes, sir"

"Get to bed, Adam. I'll be along shortly to check that your quarters are in order, soldier."

Once again - "Yes, sir!" he said with gusto.

Parasoul look as if she was to leave, but she turned to Adam and asked "what secret do you have? One that is out there, if you may."

Adam thought for a moment, and said, with not a hint of shame "My duties have meant that I have never been with a girl."

Parasoul looked at him for a good long while. "You mean... you're a virgin?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Parasoul burst into laughter and quickly excused herself. The soldier looked at where she had stood for a minute, then suddenly slammed his head on the table.

He'd not soon live that down.

In a moment's time...

Adam straightened out the lapel of his jacket, which hung neatly in his little metal wardrobe. He fiddled with his buttons, finally pulling them back out from each hole, and threw his shirt aside. His boots were kicked off under a chair, and his trousers were draped on the back of it.

He sat down on his neatly made bed, only in a pair of white boxers, and pondered a moment. He looked down at the scar that ran across his chest, and he absently fiddled with it; tracing a finger up and down as he sighed. It was a peculiar thing, this wound. Men brag about their scars, but those men would be unaware of the revulsion that they bring to some. He had never thought that such a thing would shake a character like Parasoul - a woman who had seen open wounds and dying men should not be so adverse to a scar. Context is everything, he supposed.

He suddenly heard knuckles rapping on his door, and he asked for them to come in. Parasoul entered, in her all black garb, and closed the door behind her. Adam sprung to his feet to salute, but the princess chided him for doing so, and he sat back down. She stood firm and straight, with a hand on her hip - the staunch professionalism of her face had returned, which saddened Adam a fair bit.

However, what he did not expect from the stoney faced Princess is for that hand to slip to the clasps of her skirt, and pull them away. She quickly tugged them down and let her skirt drop, until she was in but her sweater and dazzingly white panties. Adam shot to his feet, silent but in a sudden furious sweat. He put his hands up apprehensively, but Parasoul meerly drew close and grabbed him by his shoulders. She drew him in and quickly kissed him on his lips - when she pulled away, his were now rosier from her lipstick. Adam was still silent, and sweating, when Parasoul imparted some wisdom upon him.

"This is your first time with a girl, so why don't you use those hands for something useful, instead."

With that, Adam was coerced into gently placing his hands on Parasoul's bust, but when he did nothing with them, he was show how to - Parasoul slipped her hand down his linen boxers and began to fondle his nuts. She was not too reckless with them, but her grabbing and tickling made Adam blush brightly, and initially came gasps too. Only once Adam had begun to return the favour did she stop, and then to kiss him more deeply.

As Adam tweaked her nipples and jiggled her breasts as if two playthings, she forced their virgin tongues to intertwine - they danced to and fro and their breath became steamed as saliva begun to wet their lips. Adam tried to take charge of the tempo, but the princess was relentless as she did all but stick her tongue down his throat. Adam felt his head be pushed back by how forceful the commander was - the domination felt good to him. However, as good as it felt, there were these little inperfections that betrayed such inexperience. Parasoul knew how to kiss, certainly, but she did not know where to put her hands, much less know how to rub the soldier until he was begging for release - it was the case that she knew what to do to herself, so she made Adam follow her lead.

Parasoul pushed Adam onto his bed, and pulled away his hands from her bosom. The soldier could feel her undressing his pants with her eyes, and she licked her lips at the meer thought of his throbbing cock jumping around in his boxers, praying for her to come. Indeed, it did beckon her; and she was tempted, but firstly, she pulled off her sweater. The bouncing of her ample breats were all the more enticing, as she pulled that sweater from her body and over her head. She flung it to one side and proudly presented her half naked figure.

Her curves were delectable; her long legs simply powerful and all of this rounded off with her soft, pale breasts. Parasoul drew close once more and Adam could only grab them with enthusiasm. It made her gasp in shock at first, but the way that Adam rubbed her tits with his strong fingers only pleased her more.

He was obviously a first timer; you could see it in his technique for example. Parasoul squirmed a fair bit, and her hands kept wandering from his shoulders to her cunt as she felt her body flush. She teased herself half heartedly, as the tugs on her nipples pulled her attention back onto her lover.

The soldier tugged hard on her breasts, which made the princess gasp loudly. Her face went red and she bit her lip in mixed pain and pleasure. To retaliate, from her dripping snatch she pulled her hands and roughly pulled away the buttons on his boxers. His cock sprung free at last and it remained a mouth watering sight there on; stiff enough to provide a treat to the princess. Adam responded with gentle suckling on her teets, constantly running rings around them with his tongue and to which, Parasoul begun awkwardly rubbing his rock hard member. She may not have been doing it with a whore's technique, but to her lover it was enough to make him tremble. He could not keep up his licking and soon he had pulled away; on his back and looking on to the Princess with pleading eyes.

Parasoul shifted her panties to one side, so that finally her cunt could let her juices drip freely. However, she did not plunge herself upon his cock quite yet. She leaned over to the commander, and with her best impression of professionalism, teased him.

"Adam, I don't know whether to be your slut, or to make you my bitch."

Adam said not a word, but allowed the princess to speak freely.

"I don't know whether to hold you tight, or to crush you under my heel. Whether to embrace you and kiss you passionately, or to make you work your tongue on my port."

Adam stared for a moment, and through great nerves, he finally forced himself to reply.

"I t-think you should ride me, sir." choked the soldier. Parasoul smiled, but her happiness dropped back to that calmness she kept. She came close, and pinned him on top of his bed. However, as she tried to lower herself down onto his cock, she begun to tremble. She bit her lip and nervously licked them too. She widened her slit with two fingers and felt as the tip of his cock rest against her throbbing cunt. With a deep breath, she begun trying to push it into her, as she bounced lightly on the head. Her nerves continued to get the better of her, and she did not have enough courage to push it all the way into her tight snatch. She tried to move her hands, but they slipped and in a moment, she felt herself impaled on his meaty shaft. Adam gasped and through his breathlessness, he remarked 'P-princess, it feels so damn warm!'

Parasoul remained silent as she let her senses return to her. It was almost to her instinct that she should move her hips and begin to grind on his cock, but it was all too sudden for her. She tried to play past it and soon enough, Adam was once again groping her succulent tits. As they got into it, and as Parasoul begun feeling those little involuntary moans push past her throat, she resolved to forget it. Still, a sudden and nervous sweat begun to roll down her body and made it glisten in the lamp light.

Her grinding turned into more, and now she cautiously begun to bounce slowly on his meaty cock. Adam was not a man of stamina, so when this begun he flung his arms back and let the commander take him for a ride. Normally, the princess might care, but she was too busy letting his throbbing dick work her over. Her juices begun to soak his cock completely and they ran down to coat his shaved crotch. Her body heat made the soldier quiver in delight as it felt as if her pulsating cunt was getting ready to milk his needy prick. Everytime she plunged herself deeper on his cock, the soldier squirmed more, until he could barely keep his eyes open.

Adam moaned and allowed Parasoul to probe his toned chest with her hands. He was no strongman, but they were enough to feel. As she thrust herself on his prick and forced him to gasp with each grind, she did her best to make him squirm even more. She rubbed his nipples, ran her hands down his sides and would rub her juices on his lips. When her soaked fingers passed his lips, he begun to lick them immediately as he desperately tried to taste his princess.

Parasoul pressed against his chest and began forcing him to hammer her as hard as she could. The soldier's stiff prick was sliding in and out of her soaking pussy with ease and Parasoul was soon fucking him like a woman possessed. She gritted her teeth and her moans became pants and pleads as she desperately tried to milk him dry of his warm seed. Adam gasped breathlessly and tried to slow her down, but she slapped his hand away and tried to fuck him even faster. She was bouncing so violently, and he was trembling so viciously, that when his cock finally and suddenly begun pumping forth thick ropes of cum, they did not notice. It was only until she was so full and warm did she realise, and she flung herself backwards onto the flow - her cunt finally free of his cock.

She lay there for a moment, feeling a throbbing pain in her backside as his creamy cum poured out of her. A last few drops oozed out of his still hard cock and he lay there as his breath returned.

Parasoul brushed her sweat drenched hair out of her eyes, and her fingers wandered down to her pulsating cunt. She wiped it, and felt as her fingers became coated with Adam's sticky seed. Adam managed to pull his aching, shivering body up from his bed in time to watch the princess, who was once the epitome of professionalism, suck the cum dry from her fingers. She smiled and put on a sultry look as she saw the soldier's shocked look to her display. Adam begun to slowly get to his feet and Parasoul's eyes widened in a strange sort of glee as she saw his throbbing prick still as hard as ever. She put a hand to her slightly agape, yet happy mouth and cooed in an aroused delight.

She gestured him over, and when he was close enough, she grabbed his behind. With a handful of cheek, she wrapped her lips around the soldier's dripping member and pushed it past her gums. This, she had practiced. Her mouth was surely not to pert to resist his thick cock as it was used to being widened. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and as she bobbed her head, she cleaned it of the cum and sweat that it had accumulated. She made a content murmur as she felt the tip of his cock tickle her throat, and soon she tried to take the whole thing. As she pushed further, she begun to choke and splutter - she thought about pulling back, but Adam begun massaging her scalp and making content little moans.

She edged more into her throat, trying desperately to tame her gag reflex. She stopped for a moment to tease his shaft once more on the flat of her tongue, which made the soldier grip her hair. She finally allowed herself to pull back, slurping as her lips run up his shaft and finally lay puckered around his tip. She gripped his rigid shaft in her soft yet firm hands, and with a darting tongue she teased him relentlessly as licked the head. It had turned the soldier, a killing machine by career, into a mewing kitten as he stayed a perverse partaker to Parasoul's lust.

It was all so much for him to take - the errant fondling of his swollen balls; the rubbing of his sensitive shaft and the probing tongue that seemed like it was ready for a full helping of his seed. Was it also noteworthy to mention that the princess of the Canopy was bobbing up and down on his cock, allowing spit to drip down onto her pillow-like breasts?

"P-princess, I t-think I'm not done yet..." said Adam, his voice low and hushed. Parasoul just smiled and kept on going. She pushed his cock back into her mouth and began bobbing even more violently, coupled with soft teasings at the base of his meaty prick. Saliva dripped copiously and coated her cheek as she continued with such speed. She could tell where he was at by the way he gripped her hair tight. She just gripped his arse in return, which made him bite his lip as he came.

Parasoul murmured in delight as his steaming hot cum shot down her wanting throat and as she did, she ran her hands down his chisled buttocks, fondling and moaning in pleasure. It was perhaps the sultry, seductive murmurs that enticed Adam to push out an extra rope or two, but either way, the princess smiled as widely as she could with his prick in her mouth. She let it plop out of her mouth, dragging a trail of cum down her chin with it. For a moment, she swirled it around in her mouth - her tongue piercing the rolling tide of cum and soon enough, she pushed it down her throat with a strong gulp. She chuckled softly, but then returned to happy, yet aroused murmurs.

Adam stood there, confused and speechless, but beneath is panting exterior, there lie a happiness so great that it would be alien to most men. Parasoul looked up at him and wiped the single trail of cum from her chin. Just before she stuck it into her mouth, she uttered in a dulcet tone: "Could you tell I was a virgin?"

Adam did not respond, but instead watched as Parasoul eagerly sucked the last of his seed from her fingers. She stood up in the end, and with spit covered cheeks and cum soaked thighs, she was a sight to behold. She quickly kissed her lover on the lips. Then, she kissed him more passionately, until they fell on the bed in mutual embrace.

She opted to stay that night. Perhaps she would opt to stay another night too. Honestly -

She couldn't get enough of him, in the end.

She'd make him feel good for all the times she chided him, and put him down.

The only thing was is that she had done that so much, she had lost count of what she'd need to do to apologise.

Oh well, it was no problem for her.


End file.
